Life Drawing with Ranma and Akane
by obsidians
Summary: Akane is having trouble with doing male nudes and needs a live subject
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Ranma ½, Rumiko Takahashi does, nor do I make any money for writing these stories

Torso

Akane was annoyed because she was failing her life drawing class as she couldn't seem to sketch a nude male figure properly. She tried and tried to practice at home using art books of male nudes, but all it did was cause her to blush to be scrutinizing _that _part of a male so closely. Finally given no choice; she turned to Ranma for help.

"You want me 'ta do what?" asked the blushing boy. He was sure that his uncute fiancée was trying to trap him; any second now she was going to mallet him and call him a hentai.

Akane who was blushing just as fiery a red, looked at the floor and said "I have to do a painting of a male nude for my art project and I can't seem to do it properly in class. I get too embarrassed to examine the model close enough to paint him in class; therefore I am failing. Please help me out" she pleaded looking at him with big ,appealing eyes.

He sighed to see them. "Do I have to be completely naked?" he asked.

"Not a first, we can do it in stages until we get comfortable" she said hopefully.

"What happens if our fathers discover about this? I don't feel like being in a shotgun wedding before I even get to say 'but it was Akane's idea" he pointed out.

"Nabiki is away for two weeks; we won't have to worry about her and if we do it right after supper, then our fathers will be too drunk on sake to care. Besides, us studying together in my room is not that abnormal" she said persuasively.

Ranma felt like he had passed a point of no return. "Okay, when do you want to begin?" he asked.

"How about now?" Akane suggested.

"Now!" he bellowed.

"Yes, just take your shirt and undershirt and sit in that chair" she said.

Blushing Ranma started removing his clothes in front of a woman for the first time in his life. He tried to look causal and comfortable as Akane stepped behind her easel and began sketching him glancing at him every few seconds. A few minutes later she growled in frustration "I just can't get this right!" she said. Then as if a light bulb went off over her head, she asked "do you mind if I touch you? It might give me a better idea about proportions"

Ranma not trusting himself to speak, only nodded.

"Close your eyes" Akane requested blushing.

"Why?" he asked curious.

"I can't do this if you are looking at me" she replied.

He closed his eyes and then almost moaned aloud as her soft fingers ran slowly down his face in a caressing manner, tracing his full lips and cheek bones with feather light touches. She undid his braid and ran her fingers through it to free it, so that it hung down his back, then she slid her fingers beneath it to trace stroke the nape of his neck. Delicate fingers traced his collar bone, then slid down the skin of his broad back, pressing and kneading into each dip and hallow until the reached the small of his back where flesh ended and fabric began. Ranma was in heaven and agony at the same time, he could feel himself getting hard at the sensation and crossed his legs to make it less obvious. When her hands left his back he almost moaned in disappointment then he felt those same hands slide forward onto to his stomach and felt his breath hitch. With exquisite slowness those same hands explored his chest he just managed to repress a gasp when she slowly stroked circles around his man tits and then actually teased the nipples themselves. Finally she feathered her fingers along his neck and then stood back. He opened his eyes and tried not to gasp for breath.

"I think I understand now" she said giving him a mysterious smiled and resumed sketching, leaving Ranma frustrated and craving more touches.

"Can I see it?" he asked when she proclaimed she had successfully sketched his torso.

"Not yet" Akane said "I will show it to you when it is complete"

Ranma could feel the frustration raging through him and thought that he had better go take care of himself soon. He pulled on his clothes and then said "I should go. When shall we do this again?" he asked.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Akane asked.

Think of those hands on his skin, he didn't hesitate and answered "sure I will meet you here right after supper"


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma met Akane in her room the next night; his mouth went dry when he saw her setting up the small table beside her easel with art supplies and uncovered the unfinished sketch. She glanced at Ranma in an assessing manner, and then blushed. Ranma was glad to see that he was not the only who felt uncomfortable about the whole thing, yet he also felt a sense of anticipation, which caused him to blush as well.

"So you sure that we won't be caught?" he asked in hesitation; yet his hands had already started to undo the frogs (AN for people that don't know; the corded buttons on Chinese clothes are called frogs) on his shirt of their own accord.

Akane smiled nervously and gulped to see him removing his clothes so causally "Nabiki is still away and both of our father's are drunk and playing mahjong. No one is going to find out" she replied.

"Good, do you want to get started then?" he asked nervously as he rid himself of his shirt. He wasn't wearing his undershirt tonight, something had told him to leave it off.

Akane nodded, her mouth went dry to see so much exposed male flesh just a few feet from her. _In her own private bedroom_! "Okay take off your pants too and sit in that chair" she said trying to sound causal.

He steeled himself, swallowed hard and slid them off; leaving him clad only in his boxer shorts and had a seat across from her. He felt vulnerable, exposed and excited all at the same time.

Akane couldn't help but admired how developed Ranma was with his chiseled chest, powerful arms and legs. He looked better than she had ever pictured when touching herself privately in her room late at night. She had to admit that she had really enjoyed touching him and that her sketching had vastly improved as result of it. "Can I touch you again?" she asked hesitantly, blushing at her boldness.

He blushed himself and said "sure" in a slightly squeaky voice; he was a virgin too. He almost sighed aloud when her fingers retraced a similar pattern as before on his face, chest and back. She undid his braid and loosened his hair again. This time he couldn't repress a moan as he felt her run her fingers through it; this caused her to flinch. He opened his eyes to find her blushing face inches from his. "It's okay" he whispered and closed his eyes again, forcing himself to relax under her teasing touches.

She continued again after an agonizing minute; just when he was certain that she would order him to dress and hurry him from the room in a flustered manner. She began exploring his chest, tracing each sharply defined muscle group with her fingertips, as if worshiping a god. She ghosted her fingers down in a bewitching trail until she reached the top of his boxers and then ran her hands lightly down his still-covered hips to his legs. Then she lifted them from his exposed flesh, which caused him to almost groan with frustration until she placed them on his feet. She examined each toe and ran her fingers along the soles and then explored the insteps inquisitively. The young virgin almost moaned at his having his feet caressed in this manner; he never knew that so simple a touch could feel so erotic. She then ran her hands up to his ankles, tracing the knob of ankle bone there. She traced the roundness of each well molded calf and then the joints of his knees. With agonizing slowness she traced the tight muscles of his thighs, examining closely the lines of definition on either side. Ranma thought he was going to lose his mind when he felt her fingers sliding soooooo far up his inner thighs; that she was going to touch his still covered...... His eyes snapped open when she flinched back at the obvious tent in his boxers.

"I think I know how to continue sketching you now" she stammered with her face glowing red as she scampered to safety behind her easel. Leaving Ranma feeling exposed and panting for more.

Akane stood at her canvas, sketching a nude male form perfectly for the first time in her life and experiencing a throbbing feeling between her legs. She slowed her breathing, trying to see him just as a bundle of images as she was taught in class and not as A HOT MOSTLY NAKED MALE IN HER ROOM. It wasn't working; she realized that and just started seeing him as how he was. She was surprised when her sketch began to come to life. The male in the picture was heartbreakingly gorgeous with long flowing hair, lips that begged to be kissed and a chiseled body that could appear on the cover of romance novels. She felt that throbbing feeling again and decided that she had better get Ranma out of there and set her charcoal down. "That is enough for today; thank you for everything" she said bowing stiffly to the still excited young man.

Ranma stood up and turned his back to her to put his pants on. When he felt arms around him, he dropped his pants in shock and turned in her arms. "You really are helping me" she said and went to kiss him on the cheek, but he moved his lips instinctively to be kissed and both pairs of eyes flew open to kissing the other _there_. Akane sighed and allowed herself to be kissed until she felt something prodding at her and leapt back.

"That happens sometimes" explained Ranma nervously; afraid she was going to mallet him. "Remember? We learned about this in health class" he continued as she eyed his swollen member with a blushing gazing. He realized that he was babbling and quickly dressed. "Night Akane" he said awkwardly, preparing to depart.

She surprised him by kissing him again, only deeper this time and said "Goodnight Ranma" and lightly stroked his hair one more time. She seemed to be breathing deeper when she pulled back. He managed to repress a shudder of pleasure at her touch and practically ran from the room.

He leaned against the door of the room that he shared with his father and touched his lips 'my first kiss' he thought at the exact same time as Akane.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma got the note that Akane slipped into his locker which read "Tonight?" This caused him to blush and his friends to inquire why he was blushing.

Throughout dinner he and Akane were strangely silent, neither wanted to meet the other's eye. This caused their two fathers to take their lack of fighting to be a sign that they were starting to like each other and they got drunker then normal. Stepping over them, Kasumi cleaned up the dishes and left to go return library books. Akane and Ranma looked down at the unconscious figures of their father's lying prone on the floor, well aware how alone they would be.

"So you still want to do this?" asked Akane.

"Yeah, how about you?" asked Ranma, his heart started beating fast in anticipation.

"Yes" she replied her cheeks starting to burn, as she knew what tonight Ranma would be _completely naked_. "I would like to change first, please meet me in my room in a few minutes" she suggested. She went to her bedroom and pulled off the jeans and pink top she had worn that evening. She pulled on a fresh pair of panties and a sleep shirt that went to her mid thigh. She heard a knock at the door and reluctantly, yet excitedly opened the door to the blushing male.

Ranma was trying to do lobster imitations as he stood in the doorway trying to act cool when his heart was racing.

"Come in" she said politely and stood aside, just out of his reach, as if worried that he would try and grab her.

"So I guess you want me to take everything off tonight?" he said staring at the floor and trying to sound causal.

"If you don't mind" Akane said neutrally, suddenly finding the wallpaper fascinating.

"I guess not" Ranma stammered as her removed his upper garments, way too conscious of Akane watching his striptease. He gulped silently and removed his pants, throwing them onto the pile to join the rest. Then summoning every ounce of courage he had, he grabbed the side of his boxers and whipped them down before he lost his nerve. He kicked them into the pile of his clothes, he swallowed hard, nervous to be fully naked in front of a female for the first time in his life. He had to will his hands not to cover his private parts up. Akane was just as red, but forced herself to examine the naked teenager with as much detachment as she could; which wasn't much. Especially when her eyes roved over the uncharted territory and she saw male genitals up close for the first time in her life; she swallowed hard when she noticed it seemed to be erect.

"How would you like me?" asked an equally uncomfortable Ranma.

"Um, just stand there like that" said the flustered girl. She picked up her charcoal and started to fill in the blank details, but couldn't seem to get it right. Her eyes kept on being drawn back to _that _part of Ranma and he kept blushing when he realized where she was staring. Finally she put down her charcoal and marched up to him with determination. To put him at ease she stroked his chest and back until he relaxed under the now familiar touches and then went ridged as she slid her hands down to the rounded firmness of his bubble butt. She stroked these hard nether cheeks, reveling in their curved smoothness; you could have lit a match off Ranma's face to feel himself being stroked on such intimate flesh by a female, _by Akane_. Then he paled as her hands slipped forward to cup his balls and seemed to weigh them and shape them as she had the rest of his body. He couldn't repress a moan as she wrapped one of her soft hands around the shaft of his penis. She slid his foreskin back, examining each part of the now steely hard member in her hand, exploring it thoroughly. Embolded by Ranma's severe reaction to this particular part being touched; She started to pump it with her hand, the way she had seen it done in a porno at her friend's place that belonged to her older brother. Ranma went ballistic and seemed to forget to be shy when he thrust himself forward in time with her fist and soon let loose a torrent of sperm that shot onto her clothing. Akane could only stand there in shock as his essence soaked into her clothes, then Ranma crushed her to him and kissed her hard. She blushed at being separated from a naked man by only a thin night shirt and could feel her breasts being crushed against his chest....... .and to be covered by his sperm. Sensing that she was uncomfortable; he pulled away and looked at the wet spots on her night shirt.

"I'm sorry Akane; it was an accident" he said. "That is what happens when you play with a male like that" he explained. Noticing that Akane was still staring at the still perfectly nude Ranma, he covered himself. "Do you want me to go?" he asked.

She appeared to come out of her trance "no I still need to sketch you, just turn your back so that I can change" she suggested and found herself admiring his butt as she did. Then she realized that he was facing a mirror and clapped her hands over her breasts. "Ranma" she admonished softly, not wanting her father to hear.

He turned around with amusement in his eyes "hey you got to see me naked; I figured that it was time I got to see you" he said then noticed that she was clad only in her panties and blushes. He stepped forward and pulled her against him; she whimpered to find herself plastered against his hard body and clutched her arms tighter across her breasts, shielding that part from him. "I am not going to hurt you, put your arms around me," he whispered and then lowered his face and kissed her hungrily. She felt a wave of warmth spread across her entire body and slowly removed her arms from across her chest and wrapped them around him, not caring that her nude torso was mashed against his own and that her sensitive nipples were rubbing against his chest. He picked her up and sat on the chair, arranging her legs across his lap so that she was straddling him. He then pressed his tongue against her lower lip, begging admittance into her mouth until she opened it, and then slipped his tongue inside her mouth to explore her silky depths. Encouraged by her moans he reached up to cup her breasts and starting playing with her nipples, as he did his own sometimes when in girl form, knowing how good it felt. Akane gasped and arched her back to allow him better access; he began to suck on each one in turn, while making sure that entirety of her chest suffered no neglect with his fingers. He became aware that the damp crotch of her panties was rubbing incessantly against his swollen member. The friction of the cotton panties was maddening and it took all of his willpower not to tear the remaining garment from her body and push himself between those wet, wet lips that were in a perfect position to be filled by him. "Akane" he said to bring her out of sexual trance that she appeared to be in. She moaned in frustration and continued to grind herself against him. He pushed her away and almost took her on the spot; she looked like a porn star with her nipples and lips swollen from his demanding kisses and her colour high. Her heavy breathing caused her breasts to heave in a provocative way. "Akane, it is getting late and we shouldn't do this. You're not ready for it. You need to tell me when you are," Ranma said. She realized what almost happened and blushed, which he noticed went all the way down to her breasts.

She leapt off of his lap "Omigod what almost happened?"

"We nearly had sex" he replied. "Perhaps you shouldn't use me as a model anymore?" he suggested.

"But I need your help!" Akane cried putting on a robe.

Ranma starting pulling on his clothing after he wiped himself clean with Akane's nightshirt as she looked on blushing. "Wash that yourself tomorrow" he advised; then pulled on the rest of his clothing. He turned to her "I will continue to be your model but we have to be more careful" he said. Then he kissed her goodnight; she didn't protest when he massaged her tongue with his own or when he slipped his hands into her robe to continue playing with her all-so-sensitive nipples. He smiled as she moaned into his mouth.

He pulled away and gave her one more chaste kiss goodnight, he laughed when it looked like she was about to protest his departure.

Akane went right to bed and took care of what Ranma started; she replayed their sexual encounter in her head as she diddled her pearl and pretended it was him; unaware that Ranma was doing something similar in the trees behind their house.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Person Trying To Establish Time Period,

Sorry I didn't think that far ahead. I thought this might be a cute idea for a mature Akane-Ranma pairing. I guess they are around 18-19 years old here, still young enough for hormones to dominate, but mature enough to remember birth control.

I hope you like it anyway; I am not the best writer on here, but not the worst either and enjoy writing smut.

Obsidan

*****

Ranma was surprised when Akane whispered into his ear "tonight" as she passed him in the hallway as she got ready for school. It almost caused him shudder then he was deluged with images of her topless and moaning. It had been a few days since that happened and he touched himself almost nightly when he thought of it

Akane felt herself blush at her boldness and felt the now-familiar throbbing feeling between her legs. 'No wonder boys are such hentais about sex; it feels incredible' she mused as she thought back to a couple of days before.

Throughout the day they kept on blushing whenever they saw each other. Ranma was eating his lunch with Daisuke and Hiroshi when Akane walked by. She smiled at him politely then felt her face go red after she passed, not aware that Ranma was echoing the same shade, but in front of his way too observant friends.

"So Ranma, why are you always blushing around Akane these days?" asked Daisuke. "Did something happen between you two?"

"As if I would want to do anything with that tomboy!" Ranma exclaimed, then his brain happily supplied the same image of her almost naked and panting with lust in his arms; that caused him to blush again.

"Seems you hit a nerve" observed Hiroshi. "Did you two finally do it?" he asked the flustered teenager.

"Wha-no! Don't be disgusting, I am trying to eat my lunch" Ranma cried.

"I think the laddie doth protest too much" said Daisuke.

"I am helping her with some homework, that's all" replied Ranma primly.

"Sex Education?" teased Hiroshi, which caused Ranma to blush again. "Does she need another study partner?" he asked with a leer.

"Just the regular text book stuff" lied Ranma.

"Wish I lived with Akane; I would love to help her further her education in anyway she could dream of" Daisuke said dreamily.

"I think that I am enough of a study partner for her" he replied picturing the image again.

At dinner they were both unfailingly polite to each other and their fathers got wildly drunk again with happiness. Akane glanced at Ranma and they both blushed, knowing they were going to be alone in her room in a few minutes. "Kasumi, Ranma and I are going to go study together" Akane called as she walked bravely ahead and opened the door for Ranma.

Ranma pretended to examine her room, as if he had never seen it before, while she set up her easel and other art supplies on the small table beside it. He did notice that she seemed to be wearing a lot of clothes tonight. She had on a long skirt, a tank top and a bulky sweater over top of it. "Akane relax, I am not going to try to molest you" he said soothingly. That just caused her to blush again, which made him think about how he followed the trail of her last one all the way down to her........; that caused him to blush.

She finally turned to face him and awkwardly said "do you mind being how you were the last time?"

He gulped, removed his clothes and sat down in the chair, staying as far away from her as possible. Lest she think he had designs upon her.

She sketched his gorgeous body, feeling hotter then normal; the throbbing feeling was back. The only time she touched him was to stroke his shoulders to calm him and undo his braid, she liked sketching him with his hair down. He visibly let out a breath he was holding when she returned to her easel.

"Akane are you okay?" he asked with some concern, noticing how stiffly she was holding herself.

"I'm fine" she said sketching. "Ranma about the last time" she began tentatively.

"That will never happen again; we both kinda got carried away" he assured her and was surprised when there was a flash of disappointment on her face.

"I enjoyed it" she admitted. Trying not to look at him "and I...." she said flaming red and not able to finish her sentence. She turned her back on him, only to feel his hands stroking her shoulders. She flinched when he raised her arms to remove her sweater; he turned her around and kissed her hungrily like before. She didn't flinch as he removed her tank top or bra; he silently thanked the practice that Happosai allowed him with one from his collection. He was able to remove it with one hand. He reached down and undid her skirt, letting it drop to the floor and then carried her to her bed. He covered her body with his own, so that she wouldn't feel so exposed. Breaking the kiss he asked "Akane are you a virgin?"

She bit her lips and turned bright red at the question "you know I am" she replied.

"So am I. Are you on birth control?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, I started taking the pill when I turned eighteen; just in case...you know" she replied lamely.

Ranma nodded with approval "trying to avoid shotgun weddings, good idea" He stroked her hair "I would like to pleasure you, just tell me if you want me to stop" he said.

Akane nodded nervously and then moaned when he teased her nipples. Her eyes snapped open when she felt him move down her body and then he was _tugging her underwear_ _down_"

"Ranma" she breathed as she felt it slide down her legs, removing the last defense from her body.

"It is okay, I will make you feel good" he said finding her clit and rubbing it in a bewitching manner, which he knew felt phenomenal when he was in his female form; for once he was glad of his curse. He smiled as she gasped and eased a finger inside her, fluttering it against her g-spot, then inserted another when she started to get really, really wet. He smiled at her instantaneous reaction, and then he removed his finger from her clit and replaced it with his tongue, lapping at it like he was starving for moisture. He was rewarded when Akane came with a low gasp and he went into clean up mode. He stretched himself full length upon her, just resting his cock against her wet core and began rubbing himself up and down the length of her slit. He began kissing her to distract her and reached between them to continue rubbing her clit, keeping her in a constant state of arousal. She gasped and began rubbing herself hard against the head of Ranma's penis, like a cat in heat seeking release. This is what he had counted on. Akane barely even realized that in her state of agitation, she had taken Ranma inside herself as far as her barrier would allow. He stopped rubbing her and with one swift lunge forward, he was buried to the hilt inside her. He stayed still at first, and then started to move in her slowly.

Akane was stunned from the pain at first then could feel pleasure building slowly. She began moving with him, seeking release and soon felt it grip her, she cried out in triumph when she reached it. Only to discover that Ranma wasn't far behind and shot deep inside her. They cuddled together, trying to catch their breath.

"Ranma that was incredible" breathed Akane.

"I agree, I could have lasted a little longer though" he said sourly. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"Only a little at first" she said burrowing happily onto his shoulder. "Hummmm, I never got to sketch you" she pointed out.

"You can sketch me whenever you want; but first I would like to try and beat my four minute record" he said pushing her back down again. He did it for ten minutes this time.


	5. Chapter 5

We were having a quickie in the laundry room as everyone was out of the house briefly. Akane still wore her school blouse, bra and knee socks, but her skirt and panties had been removed, while my pants were pulled down out of the way. She was stilling on top of the washing machines, her toned legs clenching me tightly as I thrust myself inside her hard. Our fucking was raw and unrestrained and intensely pleasurable for both of us. I hissed ever time I drew myself almost all the way out, only to charge back into her moist, churning depths, giving her g-spot a hard rub every time. She muffled her moans against my shoulder and tightened her arms around me, she was almost whimpering with her need to release. I obliged her by shortening my thrusts so that I was rubbing her g-spot more rapidly and was rewarded by her love juice splattering against my cock; I moaned as I felt this and shot deep inside her too. I kissed her and handed her, her skirt and panties while I pulled my pants up. "Ranma, do you care about me?" she asked hesitantly.

I almost laughed for her to be asking this question _now_; I could see a trail of my sperm dripping down one leg as she put her skirt on. "Of course I do, kind of funny for you ta be asking this now" I said indicating the trail; she blushed and wiped at it with her panties.

Then I hesitantly asked her the same question, blushing all the while "Do you care about me?"

She looked me in the eyes "I care a lot about you too. In fact, I would hate to see you do this with anyone else" the last part she said in a whisper so I could barely even hear her.

"Then I won't, but I would hate to see you do this with anyone else either" I said honestly.

"I never would!" she said sounding annoyed.

"That's my tomboy" I said approvingly "Now go start your homework; when I promised Kasumi I would do the laundry, I actually intended to do it" I said giving her a pat on the butt that was now bare under her skirt. She laughed and went to leave, after I took her panties from her and set them on the first pile to go into the machine. I put them in with the rest of the load after giving them one final sniff to smell sex and the scent of Akane's sweet pussy. I would never look at the normally tedious chore of doing laundry the same way again.

Akane POV

I looked at myself in the mirror of the lingerie store dressing room, examining myself from every angle. I looked so different in the sexy red and black bra and panties I had on. I was going to save them for Ranma's birthday, I looked so grown up and sexy in them. Boldly I put them on the counter to pay for them before I could change my mind. The sales girl rang them up and then placed a pair of sheer black thigh highs beside them and a coupon. "These are free with the purchase of the lingerie. All of our high heels are fifty percent off today and this coupon discounts them by a further ten percent" she explained.

Boldly I marched up to the display of high heels and pulled out a pair that would go perfectly with the bra and panties. I did a mental calculation and realized I could easily afford them with the discounts. "Do you have these in my size?" I asked her.

Well satisfied, I carried my purchases towards home when I heard a familiar voice wailing, "Where the hell am I?" I turned to see Ryoga looking as lost and confused as ever.

"A-Akane?" he said when he saw me. "Am I in Nerima?"

"Yes you are, wow you look thirsty. Come on, there is an ice cream palour near here, we can get you some water there and I will treat you to a banana split" I proclaimed as I steered the eternally lost boy towards there before he could protest.

Ramna POV

I could only stand there trembling in rage as I watched Akane on her date with Ryoga. They sat there sharing a banana split and laughing at each other's jokes for the entire world to see. How could she humiliate me like this with one of my sworn enemies! He kept on looking at her with big hopeful eyes and she kept looking at him; she is flirting with him! How could she make me promise to be faithful to her when she has no intention of being so herself! How could she mock me like this! To think I almost told her that I loved her! 'I'll get you for this Akane' I vow as she reached forward and brushed her hand against his cheek.

Akane POV

Ryoga was telling me about his adventures in getting lost and some of the strange places where he had ended up, I had to admit they were pretty entertaining. Realizing that he had ice cream on his cheek; I brushed it off with my fingers then wiped my hand on my napkin. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red and could have sworn that I saw Ranma hurry away, but didn't see him when I turned back, so I dismissed it as my imagination.

I couldn't sleep that night, so I went to work out in the dojo. I was more then a little surprised when Ranma joined me. I shivered when I saw his look of rage. I had taken the top of my gi off and wore just a sports bra, as the night was hot. "Ranma, what's wrong?" I asked wiping my sweat with a towel.

"Would you like to spar Akane?" he asked.

I was confused but said "sure"

I managed to block many attacks, then gasped as he reached forward and tore my sports bra off. "What are you doing?" I demanded and covered my bare sbreasts with my arms.

"Keep sparing," he ordered and I lowered my arms to defend myself, blushing as my breasts bobbed freely for the entire world to see.

He tripped me and pinned me onto my stomach, I gasped as he took a hold of my pants and underwear and with one swift yank, pulled them off me!

"Ranma what the hell?" I demanded and managed to flip over, only to be pinned naked on my back. I could only stare up while his anger filled eyes examined my bare flesh. He released me and I got up slowly, looking at him warily. He rushed me and pushed me face-first into the wall. I gasped as he thrust his fingers inside me and started scissoring them, I could feel my traitorous body becoming wet at his rough touches. "Ranma?" I asked carefully, too frightened to move. I had never seen him this mad. He answered me by ramming his cock roughly into me. I groaned, at the sudden invasion.

He thrust brutally into my scared body and said, "You told me that you expect me to be faithful to you and you betray with Ryoga! Who else do you want to spread your legs for? Kuno? Mousse? There are no shortage of men who want to fuck you like this!" he said grunting with each thrust.

"But, I never did anything with Ryoga; he is only a friend" I protested. I could feel my body reacting to the feeling of his cock; I was about to cum.

"I saw you," he shouted at me, as I whimpered helplessly when I had a powerful orgasm against my will. "You were all over him in that ice cream shop!" he said then grunted when he came too. He pulled out of me suddenly. "Go fuck whoever you want, we are through" he said coldly, pulled his pants up and left me leaning against the wall naked and crying while his cum dripped onto the floor of the dojo.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't worry about Mousse's presence in this chapter; I am not shifting her romantic focus. I just like writing him, as he is one of my favourite characters. I don't like how pathetic he is normally and like to write him how I would actually prefer him to be. Obsidian

******

I was sitting on the floor of the dojo with just the top of my gi covering my bare skin when Ranma returned with Mousse. The Chinese man's blind eyes widened with shock to see me sitting mostly naked on the floor. I looked back with dull eyes, weary beyond modesty.

"What did you do to her Ranma?" he demanded, averting his eyes as if ashamed to be looking at so much naked female flesh. Then again, with his utter devotion to Shampoo, that was probably the case. He probably thought he was cheating on her.

"Here Akane, seeing how you want other guys; I brought you one" Ranma said shoving the startled teenager forward towards me.

Without thinking I stood up and let my gi top fall to the floor. I took a hold of Mousse and began kissing him hard and leaned against him while my hands roamed all over his body, exploring every part within reach. He gasped in shock when I touched him _there_: I could feel him lengthening against his will. Mousse froze and turned bright red. He opened his mouth to protest and I shoved my tongue inside it, to rub against his own frozen one. I pulled away from my one-sided kiss and stepped back. "Was that enough or do you want to stay and watch the rest?" I challenged Ranma, who shook his head in disgust and ran away. Leaving me with Mousse, who looked at me with nervous eyes as if I had gone insane. That caused me to laugh in a hysterical manner, not caring that I was still fully naked. "You're a virgin," I stated more for shock value then anything. I could tell from the way he reacted to me kissing him.

He pushed up his glasses and said "yes, I'm saving myself for someone I love"

"Relax, I am not going to have sex with you, I was just getting back at Ranma"

He turned red again "No one has ever…fondled me that way"

"You seem to have a nice body if it is any consolation" I stated, this caused him to blush again. Refusing to look at me, he picked up my clothes and handed them to me.

"I like to believe I'm a gentleman, but outside of magazines and a few movies, I have never been face to face with a naked woman before. So I can't trust myself not to stare; please get dressed" he requested and sat facing away from me.

Akane laughed for the first time about the absurdity of the situation, and pulled her gi on, then sat beside him.

"So why did you come here?" she asked him.

"Ranma found me taking a walk, as it was too hot to sleep and said that it was imperative that you see me. Thinking it might be some kind of emergency, I agreed. Akane, did he rape you?" he asked her suddenly.

"Yes and no, he was jealous because he thought that I had cheated on him with Ryoga" said Akane starting to cry.

He handed her a tissue and put an arm around her in a brotherly fashion. Mousse said "Why bring me here then? I am not one of your suitors and you hold no special regard for me other then an acquaintanceship."

"I think you were the first male he found that we both knew. He was embarrassed and wanted to embarrass me. I kind of turned the tables on him, sorry that I got you involved like that" she said accepting comfort from him.

"Have you told him that you love him?" he asked looking at her. She blushed a deep, deep red at the question. Mousse shook his head, "I don't understand how people so easily share their bodies, but not their hearts or feelings. I take it that you have been lovers for a while now?"

"Yes" she admitted.

"You are both so blind to what the others see so plainly. Anyone can see how much he adores you above all of the other women claiming to be his fiancée. Ukyo is like a sister to him. Shampoo with her blatant sexuality and stalking ways just annoys him and Kodachi is just plain crazy and not even technically a fiancée," he said.

"You know, for a blind guy you sure see a lot," observed Akane. "But how do you feel when you see the woman you love endlessly throwing herself at another man?"

"Annoyed, hurt, humiliated; take your pick. But I have patience and wisdom on my side. Shampoo only thinks she is in love with Ranma, she barely knows the guy. He is just a trophy to her. She is bound by our laws to get him, but he is not and when he finally admits how he feels about you and tells her about his choice; she is going to be devastated and will be in need of comfort. She has made no friends here and can barely speak the language, when she needs to be held by a man.. Whom do you think she is going to turn to?" he said with an uncharacteristic smirk.

"And on that day you will slam her" Akane said with her own smirk.

'I will make love to her if she permits me; I hear grief does strange things to women. Especially if they are a sexually frustrated virgin who has never been allowed satisfaction," he said.

Akane stood up "you're right, I should tell him about my feelings" she said to Mousse.

"Do you feel a little better?" he asked.

"Much better. Thank you for talking to me, we'll make sure to send you a wedding invitation" she said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"I would like that" he said giving her a sly grin.

She stepped close to him "I have something to give you" she whispered as she gently pulled him against her and kissed him softly; he returned the kiss this time.

"What was that for?" he asked in confusion.

"I am redoing your first kiss. It shouldn't be brutal and demanding like your real first one was," she explained.

With one final wave Mousse blended into the shadows and disappeared. Akane took a seat on the floor of the dojo and waited for Ranma to reappear.

Ranma was fuming about how Akane had just acted. He was walking aimlessly about Nerima when he ran into Ryoga.

"Thank god I found you" Ryoga exclaimed happily.

"How long have you been lost for?" Ranma asked with a sigh.

"Since Akane found me and took me to the ice cream shop to feed me" Ryoga explained.

"You weren't on a date?" Ranma said sharply.

"No, she just ran into me" Ryoga explained.

Ranma's mind started racing with realization "come on, you are staying at Ukyo's tonight" he said and led him to her restaurant to beg shelter for Ryoga, which was granted. After this chore was done, he rushed back to the dojo to find Akane sitting fully dressed on the practice mat. She stood up and pulled him into her arms.

Ranma could feel his tears start, "Akane, I am so sorry about before, about Mousse and about everything," he said and his eyes snapped open when she silenced him with a sweet kiss.

"Mousse and I only talked; we don't feel that way about each other" she said with gentle amusement in her eyes, then claimed his lips in a kiss again. Ranma sucked in a breath as he felt her hands undoing his shirt.

"A-Akane, you don't have to" he said then moaned as she stroked his bare chest.

She cupped her hands around his face and looked into his eyes "I love you" she admitted to him for the first time.

He gasped and then pulled her against him hard "I love you too" he said in a strangled voice, as if struggling to breathe. Then they were kissing again and he pressed her softly back onto the mat. This time their lovemaking was tender, gentle and full of understanding.


End file.
